edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hitsuzen13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden Eternal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hitsuzen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeniseOdk (Talk) 04:16, June 8, 2011 welcome/admin status Hi thanks for the edits: I'm looking forward to working with you. Also i have a question for you- have you succesfully gotten ambassador status from DeniseOdk? Because I asked for admin status a few days ago- he responded but did not give me the admin status- I tried contacting the wiki help to give me admin status so i can start the admin base but because DeniseOdka has been active (not making edits of course, but on talk page) i have to wait until he is inactive to adopt/become admin through the wiki help (normally he would just give me admin status but he seems to be incapable) anyway sorry that was long but I'm a little worried about him as the wiki creator- he hasn't really done much compared to me, you, or almost any of our top contributors. I'll leave another message on his page and see how it goesLiosrakia 17:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Of course not. Looks like we'll have to wait for a new admin. 60 days, right? :Hitsuzen13 03:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) skill templates Sorry took so long to respond- but nice job on the skill template thats exactly what I was looking for! Hopefully I will get some skill by level provided by Saltyloves from aeria forums and we might need to make templates for those if your up for it: anyway nice job! Liosrakia 01:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I love me some templates. :Hitsuzen13 03:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) dagger page/template I'm going to be making a Sword page: I'll leave it up to you to make template: it works better for me If I just put the stuff on the way I do it and you make template: nice job on that by the way.: I'll continue the Dagger page but for now I'll be making the Sword page (it will be very incomplete I have to leave soon- i'll be back in 3-4 hours)-Liosrakia 15:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) quest templates Quest Templates look nice: also one thing however: if I make a bonus entry that says 6 P-CR Rate, and 6-P CR Damage, on the table the two look like they are supposed to, however on the actual item database, it will say P-CR Damage for both- is this because I need to enter in a different set of letters: like maybe according to your template P-CR= damage, and I need to enter something like P-Crit for it to equal rate, or is this an error? Not that urgent- anyway I'll continue working on the equipment pages: Currently Alexae is trying to set up a wikichat and get started on templates: you might want to contact her about what templates your doing/not doing etc. Also I was thinking of making more polls- can you make an archive page for polls? -I asked Alexae about this too as well so you might want to check that she hasn't done so as well- I feel that if we're going to have more polls (weekly/every two weeks) that we should have an archive. Or not, but I think we're going to need one in the future of it so might as well start now. Ok well sorry that was longer than I was trying to make it: i'll be back in about 7-8 hours hopefully. Liosrakia 15:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Show me an example. If you wanted P-CRIT, bonus1= 99 P-CRIT Rate. If you wanted P-CRIT DMG, bonus1= 99 P-CRIT DMG. :Hitsuzen13 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok thank you thats what I needed: I was putting P-CR instead of P-CRIT so the template was showing it as P-CRIT points and P-CRIT Damage (on the individual items- not on the table:) And was the example you wanted for the P-CRIT thing or archive? Doesn't matter I realized archive isn't important (checked some other wiki's and realized what they were doing was differnt than what I thought: all they were doing was putting a :more info drop down box that showed the results of only the previous poll lol =P whoops. Liosrakia 22:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re: moving wiki I understand what your saying and I've thought about it before: however, my idea was that all we have to do is wait the 60 days, I can ask for admin status for you, myself, Alexae, and anyone else we see who should have admin status- reason being: I think it would be too much of a hassle to completley make a new EE wiki and move all the pages- or at least something that I will not be willing to do right now if all we have to do is wait: I can also adopt the wiki instead of being just an admin, which kicks the current creator from his role- and then I can make everyone else admins/burecrats. The adopting thing is mostly because i have alot of time and I think I could do a pretty good job at it- sorta keeping the wiki running over time- anyway, I think if this becomes a real issue (and we can't get admin status/ or I can't adopt then give admin status in 60 days) I will agree to move wiki: however for now, I think all we have to do is wait these 60 days: the wiki people are pretty good at giving admin status to people who look like the deserver it (or letting someone adopt a wiki) from what I can tell: and I have all the req. (as do you) to adopt/become admins: their main thing that i noticed is they want you to wait 60 days: Concerning Contacting editors: I think for now for contacting editors I can provide you with a basic list, and you can look at the User list to see who is contributing the most if any other users pop up who end up contributing alot: Femi96, Alexae, myself, Faradays and jairykyou ( I'm not quite so sure if I spelled those all correctly) so far have done the most: some of them may not be editing currently though. ok hope this helps.-Liosrakia 04:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) database Nice job on database: Quick question though: Should I continue with the weapon tables on wiki? Liosrakia 19:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :We can put up all the items on here. I can build a script to write each database entry into a template compatible page, but I'll need you to erase a whole bunch of pictures, in fact, every single item icon that I've added. If you're willing, I'll write up a script right now. : --Hitsuzen13 : : sounds good. hey, did you know this existed (Eden Eternal Wiki 2?) . This is kinda annoying I wish everyone would all work on one wiki...anyway ok I'll be trying to edit alot on the 15th.Liosrakia 03:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I knew about it. It's pretty empty though. ::--Hitsuzen13 04:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok that's what I thought as well. Just wanted some input.Liosrakia 13:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, from all of us! :D Hey, Just wanted to let you know that you've been selected for this month's Featured User, for your amazing work! Check out the homepage to see it! Thanks again, (and it was not me who wrote it, so shh!) ;) Alexae 11:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Grats on features user! You would have been my choice as well! Sorry I have'n't been able to do as much lateley, I guess keep up the good work while i'm gone!Liosrakia 12:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) icons I'm deleting icons right now. I'm sorry I didn't have any time when I first sent you that message and forgot to put that. So right now I'm deleting the icons.This might take a little bit because I have to do a few things first, but it will be done by today Liosrakia 13:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) monster template Do you think you could make a monster template with: Name , picture, Money, Level. Exp (class/char), location, quests it's involved in, Skills, countdown for skills (if any/ if applicable), common drops, break point drops, boss/elite tags, and aggro. I have a whole bunch of info that I had misplaced and I've recently found and I want to put it up, but I need a template. And you seem to be good at those. :D have fun!Liosrakia 13:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you have any idea what you want it to look like, that be perfect. I'm not good at making things look nice, only functional. :--Hitsuzen13 14:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Functional works for me. I saw what you did on mushroid, looks nice. I'll be adding as much as I can fit into my schedule for monsters tomorrow.Liosrakia 03:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) another e wiki http://ee-wiki.org/Main_Page. Just wanted to show you this. It's actually pretty complete. gotta ru- actually, gotta sleep. :DLiosrakia 05:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Seen it before XP ::--Hitsuzen13 farewell! Farewell for now! I'll be gone from the 18th-25, like i've said before. I'm leaving tomorrow! I'll be fixing the skill pages for templates and a few other things. Sorry I can't give you admin status, and that I can't get buercrat status for another month =(. Hope everything goes well with Open Beta- I'll see if I can get my friend I'm staying with in the next week (after the 18-25 of camp) to play the game with me while I try to finish the monsters, dungeons, and quests- unless you've already done so lol =P. Well, hopefully I"ll be able to get on, but if not- Cya in a bit!Liosrakia 23:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Have fun at camp! :--Hitsuzen13 00:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I took a look at the monster files and found names, levels, hp, etc BUT I'm missing the break point weakness things. Also found the drop tables. I don't think I'll be adding these because they're somewhat complex and the wiki has issues with things having the same name. We're missing items because of multiple items being called Broken Demon Pot, etc etc. ::--Hitsuzen13 05:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates :) Heya, I've noticed your Item and Quest pages, though I was seeking your permission to perhaps rework them a bit? I was hoping to model the Quest pages on this: (http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:Black_Hyena_Emblems) --It's a page taken from the Allods Wikia, (one that I worked on before). Also, hoping to model the Items, so that they would turn out like this, eventually. I'd like to hear your feedback :) Thanks, Alexae 09:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Wow that code is brilliant! If you can do that, go ahead! jQuery is amazing... :--Hitsuzen13 18:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism :O Just noted certain similarities between this Beginner's Guide/Character Creation and this: http://ee-wiki.org/Character_creation. I can assure you, I made it before they did o.0 So, they must be copying some things! :O Worried, Alexae 19:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) weapon/item background problem i dont know if its just me but the background for the items, weapons etc are not black they are white which makes them hard to see. its really strange because they look right on my phone and home computer its just at my work that i have a problem. i tried looking at the iteminfo template to see if i could find an obvious problem but im kinda new to templets so i couldent figure it out. thanks in advance for looking into it. Conspicious 21:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I can't put advanced styles on any of the templates so the fix might be to just remove the transparent item background. You're gonna have to tell me what browser you're using at work. :--Hitsuzen13 00:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::its just a generic IE 7 version 7.0.5730.13 but my company has a habit of picking and choosing what they put on their computers so i have no idea how up to date it is or what programs are layed over it. ::Conspicious 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, rgba doesn't work on IE7, so I've added a fallback color. It should work now. :::--Hitsuzen13 02:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes x) Heya, I've seen your templates for use with the Quest and NPC's and have finally made some Infoboxes for them. Here's the NPCbox and the Questbox. Do you think I should add anything else? Humbly, Alexae 17:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. :--Hitsuzen13 20:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Tooltips/Wikia.css I've been meaning to work on MediaWiki:Wikia.css, but have no idea where to start. Since, the main page is looking a little dull, but I don't want to use the same wallpaper as the other wikis. >.< Got any ideas? And, as for the tooltips, I'm lovin' them. Though, I want to try one for spells ^^ Alexae 12:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you know how to fiddle with CSS, then it's pretty easy. body { background-image: url(somewhere); background-repeat: no-repeat } :As for spells, if you want to do it, I can leave it to you. :-Hitsuzen13 17:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : ::Cool. I'll get cracking on that then! :] ::Alexae ::So, this may not appeal to you and Alexae, but I just wanted to put this out there: I was thinking we might use the content team on the community central wiki to (according to them) *Optimize wiki front pages *Design cool skins and logos *Make wikis easier to navigate *Improve wikis' chances of catching Google traffic I'm not going to put in a request if you think we've got it covered, but I think it could really help and save us alot of trouble. Anyway, I've completed most of the req just in case. Would you be interested?Liosrakia 18:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm all for changing the wiki's skin :) Though, if you feel that it needs more work, I wouldn't mind either way--I've tried my best into implementing what I thought needed to go on the mainpage. As for that, I'm not sure how they would make it "easier to naivgate" or catch "Google traffic"--we are only fourth when it does come to a Google search (or perhaps lower), since we are being overshadowed by the Official Wiki and, another somewhat 'incomplete' Unofficial Wiki. So, yeah, I'm intresetd in getting more help--doesn't do any harm, right? (Though, apologies to Hitsuzen13--it seems we've used your talk page up o.0: Well, I have :/) :::Alexae 11:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) i just want to ask if where did you get your Kikino's ice sea needle. i really want to have one. i just started playing EE for a month now so please tell me and thanks in advance. Template/Layout Help Hello, I'm trying to clean up Light Armor and you seem to be the resident expert with Templates. Could you please take a look at Cleaver Brigandine and help me so that the information looks better so I can take a uniformed approach. If you could also take a look at Cleaver Set any help with layout is greatley appreciated. CSS for tables and navboxes Hi there, I've been working on some tables and navboxes, but they need some CSS declarations to display properly. If you get a chance, please append: * User:Rigel Kent/common.css to MediaWiki:Common.css (general styles and table styles) * User:Rigel Kent/wikia.css to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (normal navbox styles) * User:Rigel Kent/handheld.css to MediaWiki:Handheld.css (simplified navbox styles) You'll be able to check the results on the articles I'm using as guinea pigs, Life Cure, Light's Sanction, Hard Truth, and Grace of Wisdom. If all goes well, the stat table will have even spacing and alternating row background colors, and the navbox will be compact with icons lined up in two horizontal rows instead of a tall vertical column. Rigel Kent (talk) 14:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC)